neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2
Compile Heart NIS America | distributor = Sega | platform = Playstation 3 | release = August 8, 2011 February 24, 2012 February 28, 2012 | engine = PhyreEngine | genre = Tactical role-playing game | mode = Single-player | rating = CERO: C ESRB: Mature PEGI/USK/ACB: 16/12/MA15+ | media = Retail (Blu-Ray disc) PSN Download |external link = Official Japanese Site Official English Site }} Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (超次元ゲイム ネプテューヌ mk2, Chōjigen Geimu Neputūnu mk2, lit. "Super Dimensional Game Neptune mk2") is the second installment to the Hyperdimension Neptunia Series on the PlayStation 3 and the reboot of the first installment, Hyperdimension Neptunia. This game follows the story of Nepgear, the younger sister of Neptune and the CPU Candidate of Planeptune. The game features both returning and new characters, and takes place in a alternate world from the first title. Just like its predecessor, Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 received a remake on the PlayStation Vita titled “''Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION” that was released on March 20, 2014 in Japan. Story '''Main Article': Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Story The year is 20XX, and in the wake of Arfoire, who was previously defeated, a force known as ASIC (Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime), a group solely dedicated towards the deceased Arfoire, has risen, led by CFW Magic. Over the years, the influence of ASIC has become increasingly powerful, currently affecting many residents of Gamindustri. As such, in response to the threat, the CPUs and Nepgear travel to the Gamindustri Graveyard to combat ASIC. However, when they are overpowered and captured, Compa and IF come to their rescue and free Nepgear. With the fate of Gamindustri and the CPUs in their hands, the CPU Candidates must free their sisters and destroy ASIC. Setting Main Article: Gamindustri/Hyper Dimension Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 takes place in an alternate Gamindustri from the first Hyperdimension Neptunia game. Instead of floating continents like in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 and Hyperdimension Neptunia, this Gamindustri is comprised of landmasses in the middle of the ocean. There is a main continent upon which Planeptune resides in the western region, Lastation in the eastern region, and Lowee in the northern region. In the southern region of Gamindustri, Leanbox resides on an island away from the main continent. There are also several other islands surrounding the Main Continent and Leanbox. Gameplay Main Article: Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Gameplay 'Chirper' The Chirper System allows the player to gather information and view events. By checking the chirps of Gamipics that have an event symbol, the player can view sub-events that increase affection between Nepgear and her party members for Lily Ranks, and potentially obtain items or skills. 'Lily Rank' Lily Rank is a system that measures the level of friendship between Nepgear and her companions. You can improve Lily Ranks by viewing events and fighting in battle together. If the Lily Rank between certain characters is high enough, the player can unlock new items to develop, or even influence the game's story. 'Costume Canvas' You can alter Nepgear's CPU outfit textures by using Costume Canvas Textures saved in the PlayStation 3's photo gallery. This will change her in-game appearance when she transforms into her Goddess form. 'Battle System' The battle system in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 is turn-based by unit, where each character's turn comes based on their speed. Characters spend AP to attack enemies or use an item, or may execute Skills which expend both AP and SP. Each allied unit may move within the battlefield as far as their movement range allows, denoted by a blue circle on the ground. Equipped weapons, Skills used, and both position and distance to their targeted foe are all attributes to pay attention to. CPUs and CPU Candidates can activate HDD by expending SP. By transforming, the character will access their Processor Unit's untapped power; as a result, their stats will boost significantly. However, there is a downside—each turn will drain SP until it is depleted, at which point will then automatically turn back into their human form. Much like the first game, Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 also uses a Combo Branching feature that allows the player to customize combos to buttons, but in a simpler way. There are three types of attacks: Rush (high Hit Counts), Heavy Hits (high HP damage), and Breaks (highest damage to GP). A regular attack's range and power varies based on what the character equips. The 1st attack is fixed, while each of the buttons for the 2nd to 4th attacks can be set up using whatever Commands you have learned. You can create up to a 4-attack combo. If you execute a combo in a certain sequence and spend more than a certain amount of AP, an EX Finish will automatically activate at the end of the combo. If you keep pressing the buttons marked with the EX icon, you will be led to the execution of a powerful EX Finish. 'Dungeon System' There are two major functions to utilize in dungeons: Treasure Search, which reveals secret items hidden within each dungeon, and Symbol Attack, where you strike monsters wandering around dungeons. If a Symbol Attack is successful, the player can start the battle with the advantage of an SP bonus. If the character has a high enough level relative to the enemy, they can defeat the monster instantly using a Symbol Attack without fighting at all. Dungeons are filled with various objects. If an event is available in the dungeon, there will be a Sharicite Symbol that will initiate the event upon being approached. There are also Save Points, Item Boxes, and Gathering Points. 'Item Development' Item Development allows the player to develop new consumables and equipment. In order to create, the player requires two things: Product Proposals and Ingredients. Product Proposals act as the blueprint for the item while the Ingredients are needed to actually develop them. Some items require a certain amount of Lily Rank between Nepgear and other characters in order to be made. Characters 'CPU Candidates' ;Nepgear :Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) :The main protagonist of game. She is the little sister of Planeptune's CPU, Purple Heart. Unlike her big sister, she's very well-behaved and studious. ;Uni :Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Sarah Williams (English) :The little sister of Lastation's CPU, Black Heart. She is very diligent, but insecure. She often compares herself to her nearly flawless sister. ;Rom :Voiced by: Yui Ogura (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) :One of the younger twin sisters of Lowee's CPU, White Heart. She is the quiet one of the two. ;Ram :Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara (Japanese), Shelby Lindley (English) :One of the younger twin sisters of Lowee's CPU, White Heart. She is the rambunctious one of the two. 'CPUs' ;Neptune :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) :The CPU of Planeptune and older sister of Nepgear. She looks fairly young in her human form and acts like a child, too. Strangers can't tell if Neptune or Nepgear is the elder sister. However, when she transforms into Purple Heart, not only does she grow older in appearance but she becomes much more mature. She cares about her younger sister, Nepgear, more than anyone else. ;Noire :Voiced by: Asami Imai (Japanese), Erin Fitzgerald (English) :The CPU of Lastation. Her human form is righteous, but she is not the most flexible person. She is very confident. Since she tries to be a great role model for Uni, she is very strict and may even be a bit too hard on her little sister. ;Vert :Voiced by: Rina Satou (Japanese), Tara Platt (English) :The CPU of Leanbox, who harbors great strength within herself. She may not have a sister, but she takes a maternal role when around the other CPUs. She is normally a kind and gracious woman, but when it comes to video games, she adopts a whole different persona. ;Blanc :Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) :The CPU of Lowee. In her human form, she reads books whenever she has the time. She may seem quiet, but once she snaps, no one can stop her. She seems to seek advice on how she should behave towards her little sisters. 'Makers' ;Compa :Voiced by: Kanako Sakai (Japanese), Cristina Vee (English) :A soothing nurse-in-training. She's good friends with IF and the “Nep” sisters of Planeptune. ;IF :Voiced by: Kana Ueda (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) :Planeptune's best Guild operative. She's one of the few girls with decent social skills and realistic expectations. She never gets any rest when surrounded by her “unique” friends who invite trouble. ;Nisa :Voiced by: Kaori Mizuhashi (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) :The superheroine of justice who fights for the sake of peace in Gamindustri. ;Gust :Voiced by: Natsuko Kuwatani (Japanese), Cassandra Morris (English) :An alchemist from a faraway country with a unique manner of speaking. Despite her young looks, she likes money and is a very cutthroat entrepreneur. ;5pb. :Voiced by: nao (Japanese), Mela Lee (English) :A pop idol from Leanbox. She's full of energy onstage, but is extremely shy in private. ;Cave :Voiced by: Mayuko Takahashi (Japanese), Lauren Landa (English) :A sniper belonging to the Leanbox SMD. She's close friends with Chika and 5pb., who are also Leanbox natives. People tend to think of her as a cool and stylish adult woman, but in reality, she's self-conscious about the fact that her appearance doesn't translate well to cuter clothes. ;Falcom :Voiced by: Akemi Kanda (Japanese), Xanthe Huynh (English) :A legendary adventuress wandering Gamindustri. She claims herself to be meddlesome and unable to leave people in trouble alone. She publishes the series of novels, “A. Christin's Travel Records.” Her pseudonym is more famous than she is. She carries around a violin case that conceals the devilishly powerful sword, Dragon Slayer. 'Oracles' ;Histoire :Voiced by: Mika Kanai (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) :The quasi-omniscient Oracle of Planeptune. ;Jinguji Kei :Voiced by: Yuko Sanpei (Japanese) :A clever, bold, and contract-oriented diplomant. She's the Oracle of Lastation. ;Mina Nishizawa :Voiced by: Sayaka Nakaya (Japanese), Dorothy Ellis Fahn (English) :She takes care of the Lowee twins. She's a competent yet clumsy caretaker, as well as the Oracle of Lowee. ;Chika Hakozaki :Voiced by: Yuka Komatsu (Japanese), Michelle Ann Dunphy (English) :She's sassy and depending on the situation, can appear sickly. The Oracle of Leanbox is certifiably crazy about Vert. 'Antagonists' ;CFW Magic :Voiced by: Chiaki Takahashi (Japanese), Laura Post (English) :This Criminal of the Free World is the leader of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime as well as the most notorious of the Four Felons, who were all created from the people's faith in the sinister deity known as Arfoire. ;CFW Judge :Voiced by: Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Kyle Hebert (English) :One of the Four Felons created from the hatred of game developers whose games did not sell as expected. He is extremely fierce and shows neither mercy nor leniency. ;CFW Brave :Voiced by: Kenjiro Ito (Japanese), David Vincent (English) :One of the Four Felons created form the angst of children who can't afford to buy video games. He is known as an honorable warrior. ;CFW Trick :Voiced by: Yoji Ueda (Japanese), Derek Stephen Prince (English) : One of the Four Felons created from the wrath of gamers who failed to beat difficult games. He loves cheat codes and young girls. ;Linda (Underling) :Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese) :A soldier of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime, simply called Underling. She has a real name, but no one bothers to call her by it. She works on a variety of missions–from demolition operations to faith-spreading missions to...flyer distribution. She admires her boss, so even though she harps about her horrid working conditions, she works diligently for the syndicate. ;Pirachu :Voiced by: Neeko (Japanese) :A mouse “monster” who belongs to ASIC. Technically, he's Underling's equal, but since he's more clever than she is, he can shirk the more troublesome duties. When he was severely injured, Compa treated his wounds. Ever since, he has been Compa's biggest fan. Music *Opening Theme: Kirihirake Gracie☆Star by nao. Available on the album Prismatic Infinity Carat. *Ending Theme: GO→Love & Peace by Ayane. Available on the album Crest of Knights The Japanese Limited Edition included the Original Soundtrack CD, while the English Limited Edition featured the Sounds of Gamindustri OST. Three Duet Sisters albums were released which includes character songs for Neptune and Nepgear, Noire and Uni, and Rom and Ram. An additional character song for Rom and Ram, Crystal no Chikai, was included in YuiKaori's album Puppy. Videos Trivia * This is the only game in the series that is rated M by the ESRB. References External links *PlayStation Store (PS3 version) Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Category:Main Series Games Category:Games Category:Media Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series